Mistakes
by OdetteOdile14
Summary: When the Doctor encounters a girl he is sure he's seen on Gallifrey, he decides that she needs to come home. Except nothing ever is what it seems and mistakes are soon thrown into light.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Hello? Is anybody there?

Ah, yes. I can see you now.

What's your name?

Oh, of course. We were expecting you.

Yes, we sent that note.

He told me all about you.

Why don't you come with me. I've been waiting for him, so you can keep me company. Yes, he does go out rather often.

Wait.

Do you hear that?

It's him. He's here.

Come along, he'll be waiting.

Yes, come on. I assure you it's quite safe.

What's that you say?

Oh, we won't be cramped. Don't worry about that.

Through these doors, come on.

Yes, it's bigger on the inside.

Don't be scared.

It's a spaceship. And a time machine.

Come with us.

I'll take you to the Doctor, and you can meet him. Goodness knows what he's doing.

What's that?

You want to know my name?

My name is Sarah Jane Smith.

The Doctor is taking us both home.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this is a little odd, it'll make sense soon. Please R & R, this is my first fic, so sorry if it's not the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry, probably should have mentioned the timing! This takes place after The Hand of Fear but before The Deadly Assassin. I haven't seen The Hand of Fear, so sorry if anything's inaccurate.**

* * *

><p>Clara.<p>

My name is Clara. I am twenty-four years old, and I live in London. I work at the Rose and Crown and I want to travel.

I need to remember who I am.

I need to because I don't know where I am.

That lady, Sarah Jane, she said the Doctor was taking me home.

I know where my home is. I've lived in London all my life.

Yesterday I received a note saying that I was going to be fetched. The note was handed to me by a woman in a black veil. I couldn't see her eyes.

Then Sarah Jane came and brought me here.

It's a box, but it's not.

The outside looks so small, but the inside is big, with white walls and floor.

I just met the Doctor. He's a funny-looking man, very tall and with curly brown hair. His eyes are kind, though. He's wearing a big coat and a scarf that looks like it goes on forever.

"Don't be afraid," he tells me, and then smiles. His whole face lights up as his mouth stretches in a wide grin. "I'm taking you home, back to Gallifrey."

"Galli-what?" I question, cocking my head slightly back in confusion, though for some reason I'm not scared.

"Gallifrey," he replies. "It's where I'm from, and where I think you are from, too."

"Never heard if it," I say, circling the large device with the strange buttons that stands in the center of the white room. I pause when an odd feeling suddenly assails me. There's something so familiar about this that I just can't place. Thinking, run my hands lightly over the array of knobs and levers.

"Don't touch that!" he says and my hand retreats quickly. My mind is entirely wiped of what I was thinking about.

"Why, what does it do?"

He smiles and places one finger on his nose.

"Who knows?"

I continue pacing the room, still in an utter state of confusion. Sarah Jane returns carrying a bag in one hand.

"Well, I suppose this is it. Goodbye, Clara. It was nice meeting you." She holds out her hand for me to shake. I smile and take it.

"Thank you." I say, though I still don't know for what.

She and the Doctor exit. I look around me and sigh.

There's another door across the console. I'm filled with a sudden sense of curiosity, and I go through it. I find myself in a white hallway and walk down it. There's a fork and I take the right one. I continue, keeping mental track of which ways I'm taking.

After less than five minutes, I'm back where I started.

Except, wait. I'm not. Where the door leading outside should be is just empty wall.

I'm scared now.

Where am I?

"Doctor! Doctor, help!" I pound my fist on the wall where the door should be and then it happens again. This has happened before, I'm sure of it. How can it have? I see this room, but it's different, it has more metal and is lit by blue lights. I've never been here before. Why am I remembering this?

Nothing makes sense anymore.

I feel dizzy and I think I might pass out but a voice suddenly pulls me out of my confusion.

"Clara? Clara, are you all right?"

It's the Doctor. He puts his hand on my shoulder and gently guides me away from the wall.

"Doctor, what happened?" I ask quietly, putting my hand on my forehead as I try to return to the present.

"The TARDIS is being defensive. She's trying to confuse you. I don't think she trusts you yet. I'm sure she will, in time."

I shake my head, still attempting to clear it.

"Please, just explain everything."

"Oh, all right. Come with me."

I follow him through the maze of white hallways, not knowing at all what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Where has he seen this girl before?

He knows her, and every time he looks at her, he can feel his brain screaming at him to remember.

The first time he saw her, he knew right away that there was something missing. He needs to think, hard.

Gallifrey...where on Gallifrey could she have been?


End file.
